Insulin is the primary hormone involved in glucose homeostasis. Partial or total deficiency in insulin secretion or action leads to impaired glucose metabolism and diabetes.
Diabetes is a major cause of health difficulties in the world. Non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM also referred to as Type 2diabetes) is a major public health disorder of glucose homeostasis affecting about 5% of the general population in the United States. The causes of the fasting hyperglycemia and/or glucose intolerance associated with this form of diabetes are not well understood.
Clinically, NIDDM is a heterogeneous disorder characterised by chronic hyperglycemia leading to progressive micro- and macro-vascular lesions in the cardiovascular, renal and visual systems as well as diabetic neuropathy. For these reasons, the disease may be associated with early morbidity and mortality.
In the field of genomics, various mutations in the diabetes susceptibility genes were identified, for instance in the hepatocyte nucleotide factor genes family (HNF-1, HNF-4 and HNF-6) as described in documents W
The role of said genes in biochemical pathways affecting synthesis or secretion of insulin by the beta cells of Langerhans islets has been identified by the phenotype analysis of knock-out mice wherein said genes or portions thereof have been deleted from their genome.
Said knock-out mammal are thereafter used as models for the identification of new compounds or new methods of treatment which could be used for decreasing the symptoms resulting from diabetes.
It is also possible to use the corresponding identified genes which will be present in a sufficient amount in a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment and/or the prevention of said disease.
However, in this field, it exists a need for the identification of new target and biological pathways which could be used for improving the treatment and/or the prevention of diabetes.
Type 2 SH2-domain-containing inositol polyphosphate 5-phosphatase or SHIP2 is closely linked to phosphatidylinositol 3′-kinase and Shc/ras/MAP kinase-mediated signaling events in response to stimulation by specific growth factors.
The structure of SH2-domain containing enzymes and presenting a phosphatase catalytic activity has been already described by Pesesse et al. (1997 and 1998) and Erneux et al. (1998).
It is known that said SH2-domain containing proteins shows similarity with another known inositol polyphosphate 5-phosphatase identified as molecule SHIP1 and shows also 99% identity to a previously reported sequence (INPPL-1). INPPL-1 however, did not contain an SH2 domain.
Said new sequence will be identified hereafter as the molecule SHIP2. The other known inositol 5-phosphatase SHIP1 has been the subject of an intensive research because it may be possibly involved in negative Signalling of B immune cells and could be therefore used as target for the screening of new molecules having possibly therapeutical and/or prophylactic properties in the treatment of various immune inflammatory or allergic symptoms and diseases.
Toshiyasusasaoka et al. (Diabetes Vol. 84, No. PPA 60 (1999)(XP 000905226)) describe the cloning characterisation of a rat SHIP2 molecule that does not have the SAM domain present in human SHIP2. They show that overexpression of the SHIP2 molecule inhibits insulin-induced PKB activation by the 5-inositol phosphatase activity of SHIP2. The authors suggest that SHIP2 plays a negative regulatory role in diverse biological action of insulin and that the dual regulation of the SHC-Grb2 complex and downstream molecule of PI3-kinase provides possible mechanisms of SHIP2 molecule to participate in insulin signalling.
The international patent application WO 97/12039 describes the purification and the isolation of the nucleic acid molecules comprising a sequence encoding the SH2-containing inositol-phosphatase, a vector comprising said sequence, a cell transformed by said vector and a purified and isolated SH2-containing inositol-phosphatase molecule expressed by said cell. This document describes also antibodies directed against said protein and a method for identifying a substance capable of binding to said protein.
However, the precise functions of said SH2-domain containing inositol polyphosphate 5-phosphatase SHIP2 has not yet been identified.